Moonlight
by SilentAuthor14
Summary: Takes Place after breaking Dawn.Bella and Edward and Renesmee are getting ready to leave forks, but will jacob let them go easily. I haven't done alot yet but i thought i would get some opinions! let me no if i should continue.


**Decisions**

I stood there, staring out the open window, deep in thought when I was suddenly disturbed by a hand on my shoulder. Edward, who had been in the nursery playing with Renesmee, was now standing right behind me and kissed me lightly on the neck. "Bella, what is it?" Edward asked more intrigued than worried. I was then broken from my trance and turned to face him; he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. As his lips pressed against mine and I realized how great my life was I came to a decision. I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "Edward, I have been thinking about what you said, you know about leaving forks, and I've made my decision. I want to stay here as long as possible, I'm not ready to leave forks." As I spoke the words I realized they were true. Forks was my home, my dad lived here, my memories of Edward and the Cullen's were here and my best friend Jacob black was here. Thinking about my favorite mechanic made me realize that one day we would have to leave. What would that do to him since he had imprinted on my daughter, Renesmee, Who was now 2 years old. I came back to reality and stared at Edward trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Edward, what are you thin…what do you think?" It occurred to me that maybe Edward would want to leave. I had promised myself a long time ago that after all Edward had done for me I would do anything for him; I intended to keep that promise. I couldn't take the silence any longer, I was about to beg for him to speak when he sighed. "Bella, of course we can stay for another year or so but eventually we have to leave, I wish we didn't, but we do. We're supposed to be 21and we look 18, Renesmee is supposed to be 2 but she looks about 4 or is supposed to be 14 years older than he is. People are going to start to realize." He looked to the floor as he said the words that immediately made him feel guilty. I put the tip of my fingers under his chin and made him look at me but his eyes were still low, he hated making me unhappy or disappointed (even though I rarely was). I waited, my eyes locked on his face, for him to look at me. After a minute he gazed up under his eye lashes. "Edward, I know that, I have known that for a while now and I'm sure that by the time six months has passed I will be ready to leave forks and most of my human life behind. I smiled at him and then kissed him, it happened how it always did (began slowly and then became passionate and uncontrollable, like a drug, I was addicted to his lips). Again it was me that ended the embrace, somehow his self control had crumbled to dust. I hugged him and whispered "I love you." And he replied "Forever."

I pulled away to look at him wearing my favorite crooked smile. Then our happy moment of bliss was interupted with a loud BANG! I looked at Edward and we both turned and ran to the nursery. The window was open, the wind blowing ferociously making the curtains dance in the breeze, there were muddy footprints on the floor, a pink dolls house lying on its side furniture and people scattered everywhere and worst of all no renesmee. Edward went to check the rest of the house but I knew straight away, I practically flew out the window and was running faster than I ever had before following the smell of my daughter and my soon to be dead best friend Jake. I knew I wasn't alone but it sounded like Edward was finding it hard to keep up. Then the scent started to get weaker until eventually it came to a stop on the boundary line were a small pink shoe lay, my baby's pink shoe. I couldn't help it but a huge snarl ripped from my lungs through my teeth and echoed through the trees. If I could cry right now I would be in hysterics. Edward locked his arms around me and hugged me tightly, he thought I was upset and sad but I was furious, the anger was building up inside me, I turned to Edward. "Don't follow me." I spoke through clenched teeth and then jumped over the boundary line and began running, I heard Edward shouting after me but at his point I couldn't care less about any stupid werewolf or my safety, I wanted my daughter and I was going to get her. As I got deeper into the forest I had to hold my breath because of the stench but then realized I had to smell to find Nessie. I was about to go back to Edward to plan out the search when I smelt her, a small trace but it was clear that it was her. I completely let myself go, gave the sent to my instincts and began to hunt. I followed the scent and I began to recognize were I was, it was blurry and I remember it was when I jumped off a cliff to hear Edwards voice. The trail was getting stronger and so was my frustration and then I saw him standing at the edge of the cliff I once dived off, clutching my baby. Her Pink designer dress that Alice brought her was now covered in mud and her hair was ruffled with bits of leaf in. Jacob turned and looked at me with a big goofy smile on his face. A snarl ripped through my teeth and I crouched, I had to remember that he was holding my daughter. He placed Renesmee on the floor and she ran over to me. I scooped her up and squeezed her tightly, I kissed the top of her head and jumped up and put her on a branch of a tree, low down. "Stay here, do not move." I spoke sternly and renesmee nodded. Then I jumped down and tried to stop myself from ripping Jacobs throat out. "What…The…Hell…were…you THINKING, you stupid immature MUTT!" I spit the last word acidly. Jacob stared at me and rolled his eyes. " oh C'mon Bella don't overreact you obviously knew it was me by my scent. I was thinking 'hey maybe I could take Nessie out for a bit and let Edward and Bella have some alone time, _without_ her tearing my head off' Call me Crazy." He looked at me accusingly. "I haven't ripped your head off, yet. Listen Jacob you know you can spend as much time with Nessie as you want but you might want to ask her parents first, that is if you want to run with more than two legs. I swear Jacob if you ever do anything like that again I will kill you." It was hard for me be so close to him without ripping his throat out. "Geesh bells, you can't make threats like that Nessie is as much mine as she is yours, maybe even more mine." He looked at me with a serious expression. I couldn't help what I did, it was like I was being possessed. I leaped and punched Jacob in the face, I heard a loud crack and watched as Jacob fell down into the calm grey water. I heard a loud pounding against the ground about a mile away, the werewolfs would deal with jacob so it would be best if i got out of there. I jumped up and grabbed Renesmee, she looked at the empty space were jacob had been and then burried her face in my shoulder. I ran as fast as I could and stopped when i passed over the boundry line, i put renesmee down and leaned against a tree. I slid down to the floor and burried my face in my hands, then all i wanted to do was hold my baby. I reached for renesmee and she jumped into my lap. "Mommy, where's jakey?" she peeled my hands away from my face and stared into my eyes. "He went for a swim in the ocean, and he is going to be away for a while." I didn't know how to tell her that she was probably never going to see her best friend again. Just then edward came and grabbed renesmee, he hugged her tightly and reached for my hand, i took it and he pulled me up. "Are you okay?" he looked at me, his eyes full of concern.

**Goodbyes**

Back at home and i had refused to tell edward what i had done while Renesmee was there so as soon as we got in he took renesmee to Esme, then he was back and sat down waiting for me to explain. " Well i went there and he gave Renesmee back to me, then i said that he needs to ask next time - if there is a next he said that She was more his than mine and i lost my temper... I...Well...I puched him in the face and broke his jaw, he fell into the water. I heard the wolves coming so i ran." I felt ashamed and couldn't look at him. "Good, it's about time some one taught that dog right from wrong." i looked up at edward and he was smiling. I suppose i did have good reason, but what happened to him?

To be continued...


End file.
